Girl In A Country Song
by mitkit99
Summary: Rachel's had it with Noah and other girls so with the help of the other girls in the club, they show the boys none of them are just objects they can claim or sing about. I OWN NOTHING!


**Rachel **

_**Santana**_

**Quinn**

Tina

_Mercedes  
><em>_Brittney_

_**All**_

Rachel practically growled as she slammed the door to her room and fell on the bed. Her heart was pounding and tears were streaming down her face.

How could he? He said he loved her and the first girl to walk by him in a bikini had him straying. That was not her Noah.

She heard her door open and knew Quinn, Santana, and Brittney were the ones entering her home. They held her as she cried. San kept muttering about wanting to kill him while Quinn was agreeing. Brit was just there.

"He's an idiot. It seems like all the men just expect women to fall at their feet or wear short clothes. Finn was doing the same thing Puckerman did to you to Q the other day. That's one thing good about me and Britt's being together. Mike I think did it to Tina and Matt to Mercedes." Satan said petting the tiny brunette's hair.

"Why do they think we are just there to roll over for them? We are independent and no matter how many times we tell them that they just don't get it." Quinn said exasperated.

They all sat in silence till Brittney spoke. "We need some music. It always makes us better. That and kissing but I don't think the two of you would join in with me and Santana." The blonde got up and walked over to Rachel's stereo. It was on a country station, having been left there after Puck had come over two days earlier.

They sat on Rachel's bed in silence, just listening to the music. A song came on that Rachel loved and fit her's and Quinn's situation perfectly.

It was as if a lightbulb went off in the diva's head. The guys weren't listening when they spoke, but what about it they sang.

"Berry? Why do you have that smile on your face?" the Latina said.

Rachel just kept smiling "I'm not some girl in a country song."

~the following Glee rehearsal~

Tina and Mercedes had joined in with the girls in their song. All wore short shorts, cowboy boots, and button down shirts tied to their mid chest just under their bras that next practice. The boys were whistling and kept trying to get their girls alone but were failing miserably.

Mr. Schue was uncomfortable to say the least. "Rachel, is there a meaning to your outfits?"

She smiled and turned to the teacher. "We girls put together a number that we wanted to run by you. These are the costumes."

He nodded. "Ok, let's hear it."

The girls all walked to the front of the room. Puck almost stopped breathing as Rachel pulled out a black guitar with hot pink strings and started playing.

_Well I wish I had some shoes on my two bare feet_

_And it's gettin' kinda cold in these painted on cut off jeans_

_I hate the way this bikini top chafes_

_Do I really have to wear it all day?_

**I hear you over there on your tailgate whistlin'**

**Sayin', "Hey girl"**

**But you know I ain't listenin'**

**Cause I got a name**

**And to you it ain't "pretty little thing", "honey" or "baby"**

**Yeah it's drivin' me red-red-red-red-red-red-red neck crazy**

_**Bein' the girl in a country song**_

_**How in the world did it go so wrong?**_

_**Like all we're good for**_

_**Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend**_

_**Nothing more**_

_**We used to get a little respect**_

_**Now we're lucky if we even get**_

_**To climb up in your truck, keep my mouth shut and ride along**_

_**And be the girl in a country song**_

Well shakin' my moneymaker ain't ever made me a dime

And there ain't no sugar for you in this shaker of mine

**Tell me one more time, "you gotta get you some of that"**

**Sure I'll slide on over, but you're gonna get slapped**

**These days it ain't easy being that**

_**Girl in a country song**_

_**How in the world did it go so wrong?**_

_**Like all we're good for**_

_**Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend**_

_**Nothing more**_

_**We used to get a little respect**_

_**Now we're lucky if we even get**_

_**To climb up in your truck, keep my mouth shut and ride along**_

_**And be the girl in a country song **_

_**Aww no, Conway and George Strait**_

_**Never did it this way**_

_**Back in the old days**_

_Aww y'all, we ain't a cliché_

_That ain't no way_

_To treat a lady_

**Like a girl in a country song**

**How in the world did it go so wrong?**

**Like all we're good for**

**Is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend**

**Nothing more**

_**We used to get a little respect**_

_**Now we're lucky if we even get**_

_**To climb up in your truck, keep my mouth shut and ride along**_

_**Down some old dirt road we don't even wanna be on**_

_**And be the girl in a country song**_

_**I ain't your tan legged Juliet.**_

Can I put on some real clothes now?

_**Aww, no**_

To say the room was shocked was putting it mildly. The boy's mouths were on the floor after hearing what the girls thought. Puckerman looked upset as the girls congratulated Rachel on finding the song and coming up with everything, meaning he had been the one to start this.

As soon as Shuester dismissed them he was out of the chair and practically carrying Rachel out the door. He sat her down by the lockers before kissing her.

Rachel tried to tell herself that she was mad at him and she was. But, the way he kissed just did things to her.

When they pulled away they were breathing heavily and their eyes were lidded.

"You're no girl in a country song. You're my girl."

She smiled because that's all she wanted. Kissing him sweetly they went out the doors to his truck, where she spent the night having him make it up to her.

**Song is "Girl in a Country Song" by Maddie and Tae. Love it!**

**Review! **

**Favortite!**


End file.
